


A Certain Darkness: Bonus Content

by London_Halcyon



Series: A Certain Darkness [1]
Category: Murdered: Soul Suspect
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Ghosts, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Paranormal, Post-Canon, Recovery, Resolution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-24 22:07:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22181428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/London_Halcyon/pseuds/London_Halcyon
Summary: The artwork, description, excerpt, and other bonus content for my novel, A Certain Darkness. While technically a fanwork, no knowledge of the source material (Murdered: Soul Suspect) is needed to understand or enjoy it.
Series: A Certain Darkness [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596715





	1. Placeholder Cover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was the original (very rough) design for the cover.


	2. Plot

The Haunted City: Last year, Salem was declared one of the most haunted places in the world. From Gallows Hill to Judgement House, the past has a way of making it into the present. This year, things are no different. And with a new year comes new ghosts.

The Innocent Killer: Angel Hillyer is a relative newcomer to Salem. When a family outing turns to disaster, Angel awakes in the woods to find her life and family gone, herself alone revived as a ghost. Blamed for murders she did not commit, she now remains trapped in the limbo world of Dusk until she completes the final task that will allow her soul to move on.

The Rebellious Medium: Joy Foster has never liked ghosts. In fact, she hates them. They haunt her dreams and waking moments, slowly driving her insane. But ghosts aren't the only things that haunt her, and there is one ghost that is different from the rest. Soon Joy must make a choice. Should she trust her secrets to the ghost or continue to bear the burden of her past alone?

The Fated Souls: Now Angel and Joy must work together to find the truths surrounding their lives (and death). But Salem doesn't give up its secrets easily, and with a ghost that must let go of the future and a medium struggling to face the past, their search may unearth truths that no one wants to hear—and some would kill to keep buried.


	3. Excerpt

"You have to help me," the woman begged, her wild eyes wide. She took a step forward, making Joy take another step back.

A dog barked across the street to be shouted at by the man holding its leash. Laughter rang from up ahead on the sidewalk where a man and a woman stood in conversation. They couldn't see it. They had no clue what was going on. Joy couldn't shout—couldn't make the ghost go away, not without looking crazy.

Fear, anger, sorrow—kindle for a blaze. And those dark eyes—those mad, dark eyes were locked on to only one thing.

Then she was in the foggy darkness where demons screamed. Then wood was beneath her feet as ancient souls tugged her every which way. Then a noose was around her neck while a monster grinned. Those eyes—those dark, dark eyes. _You will die. Witch._

The woman lunged. There wasn't even time to scream.


End file.
